


脱敏

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 十不当一 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 圆硕/骨科/林欲芳瞎写的/或许可以期待或许可以不期待后续
Relationships: 圆硕
Series: 十不当一 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009728
Kudos: 9





	脱敏

**Author's Note:**

> 圆硕/骨科/林欲芳瞎写的/或许可以期待或许可以不期待后续

脱敏

没有人知道发生了什么。

李硕珉挂掉电话，把电话卡取出来掰断，小心地没有直接扔，而是先仔细夹进首饰盒的隔层。

他明天要出门一趟，去百货商场退货，到时候在更衣室丢掉也不迟。

院子的大门打开，驶进来一辆黑色的保时捷。他看了看镜子里的自己，用手指熨平眉间的褶皱，才披上睡袍，趿拉着长毛拖鞋下楼去。

刚好碰上从大门进来的老板，他高兴了，笑着扑上去，拖鞋柔软的鞋底在地毯上没有发出声音，只有绒毛跳脱的，像真正的兔子。

“今天回来的好早。”他帮进门来的老男人脱掉外套，笑起来的时候见眉不见眼，说以为今天要等好久，挂完衣服就柔软地挽住对方的手往餐厅走。

“今天特意嘱咐阿姨做了鸡汤，这个季节适合滋补。”他一边说一边从橱柜里找出只洁白的瓷碗，把鸡汤盛满端到对方面前。

仿佛刚才皱着眉头抱怨说我看日子快了，难道不等老头死了再动手的人并不存在，只是他在复习音乐剧的台本。

李硕珉被老板包养快一年了，他毕业之后路走的很顺利，往家乡投的offer立马就被接了，剧团里的男主演刚好因为携带药物的关系被查，他就理所应当从不知何时才能上位的替补成为了真正的男主演。

他演技好，加上性格又不错，几次欢送下来剧粉们都亲切地喊他李多情。

在舞台上他可以成为任何人，富豪世家软弱无能的二公子，背负着国家命运的年轻王子，具有多重人格的神秘侦探。他是所有人，但他最终也只是他自己。

可是就连台下，李硕珉也要扮演他自己。

演员被老板包养，尤其是这样的名演员被包养，被传开是很简单的事情。何况李硕珉的位置是多数人死死盯着的台柱子。

去年搬进这里来的时候只是因为老板去剧场看了两场他的戏，那阵子演亚瑟王，他的扮相是英勇的亚瑟王，为了舞台效果脸上总是脏兮兮的。

不知道为什么老板会选到他，传说是因为李硕珉出演的亚瑟王和老板之前的执念有什么不解之缘，但是具体原因也只有李硕珉本人知道了，其他人去问，他总是笑笑不回答。

还能有什么稀奇的，有目的的去接近一个人的话，自然有能力让所有的刻意都变成巧合。

其他人自然不知道李硕珉有什么手段，也不知道他是因为谁才走的如此顺，在外人看来，他就是一个傻白甜又一路顺利的话剧演员就是了。连查到他的档案能够公开的资料，也是从大学毕业后才开始的，只寥寥几行，毫无看点，也毫无瑕疵。

半夜的时候他突然醒了，不知道是因为做梦还是本来就有心事所以满头大汗，发丝全都湿黏在脖颈上。

老板不在，他转头看见空荡荡又冰凉的床铺，似乎对方并没有陪他睡很久。他自从跟了老板之后似乎一直是这样，不知道是因为自己的身份还是老板原本就是这样，他们的关系似乎真的止步于“国王与夜莺”，他听说老板是有妻子和儿女的，但是被养在主宅里面的是自己。可他们的关系也奇怪，别说睡觉了，老板碰他的次数都屈指可数。

他能够确认的就是自己的确是被信任着的，比起公司——倒不如直说是暴力团，他能够接触到的消息比大部分人要多，并且更加详尽。他自己也没有给上线交底，拿到手里的情报也不是一五一十地都向上汇报。他认为，全圆佑也说，人身安全和保持情报线的稳固最重要。

说到全圆佑，他们两个人上次见面是什么时候来着？他掰着手指头数，却想起全圆佑说，拉着他的手唠唠叨叨的：“硕珉，硕珉啊……”

他问说哥怎么了，全圆佑认真地握住他的手，常年没有做过事的手，柔软得像一朵云，李硕珉只常年和纸张打交道，从学校出来直到这里，他经历过的危及情况，他是指像全圆佑一样肉体上的危险情况，不及对方经历的十分之一，所以手不像全圆佑的手上覆了一层薄茧，样子好看，摸起来却粗糙的很。

“硕珉啊，”全圆佑说，他们在同一家餐厅的更衣室里才等来了这珍惜的机会，他却还有心思慢吞吞的仔细讲，无关紧要的事情起因说了半天，最后才说到最近在做清洗，人事变动比较大你可能会很辛苦，但是等清洗完成之后全圆佑可能会变成他上线的上线的上线，总之是最上流的上线，到时候所有事情都会方便很多。

“但愿如此。”李硕珉说，而后额头抵住全圆佑的，他脸上的汗干了一层，这一会儿贴上去皮肤冰冰的。

会很难坚持么？全圆佑又问了他这个他已经问了无数遍的问题，李硕珉没有回答，垂下眼睛去吻他，他没闭眼，看见李硕珉的睫毛轻颤着，让他想起打靶练习的时候时不时会出现在靶场，从树林里飞出来的小鸟的翅膀。

他什么都没有说，他说：“圆佑哥，我爱你。”

今天上线的联络人打电话来，这才把清洗的消息传进他的耳朵里，叫他做好心理准备，还说清洗过后可能会打断之前的计划直接动手。

这意味着李硕珉先前的工作可能前功尽弃，他发火了，的确说了些叫人不太高兴的话，但是却并非因为自己的投入打空，而是害怕这个所有人跟了几年的案子，会以一种草率的方式匆匆收场。

他觉得有点冷了，夜晚的温度的确有点低，把被子又拉上去草草盖住身体，他想全圆佑那天还跟自己说过的话：“我们这边似乎也有几个不干净的，清洗应该不是为了他们而是因为他们引起来打乱我们阵脚的手段……你……”

“我还没有机会接触过内部人员以及调动一类的事，不过……最近老板好像挺喜欢我的，接了新剧之后经常来看排练和演出，我，我找机会试试。”

全圆佑走之前伸出手揉揉李硕珉的后颈，是他的习惯性动作。李硕珉坐在更衣室的长椅上抬头看他，逆光看不真切对方脸上的表情，只好积极地想象成在笑。

“下次见，多保重。”

全圆佑掌心的热度在他的脖颈处残留了好一会儿，直到消失，坐在更衣间里开始感觉到阴冷之后，李硕珉才拢紧了大衣走出去。

下次见。

谁又知道下次是什么时候呢。

但确实无论是谁也没有想到他们这么快就能够再见面。

因为联络人总不出现，加上李硕珉开始对自己的上线感到不安。那位总是频繁更换联络人的上线很谨慎，哪怕只是递送电话卡的联络人，也定期更换。电话卡上用极小的密码约定联络时间，等到规定的时间段，他再打开手机，安上电话卡等联络电话。

单线的联络方式叫李硕珉十分被动，可也保证了他的安全，至少全圆佑觉得不错，李硕珉就算有其他想法，也只能觉得也不错。

这次他好不容易有了一点进展，正是等待联络的急迫时刻，却一直没有等来他想要的消息。

或许那位，李硕珉难免悲观地想，那位已经被清洗或者已经由于这次的变动人身安全出现了问题，可是这一切，他都不得而知。

在断了联系的第三天，他和全圆佑半个月内第二次见面了。

其实这样并不安全，李硕珉这样过度地暴露自己，做这些他平时不怎么可能做的事，会加大他卧底的风险。但是现如今他手上的信息太过紧急。必须要第一时间传递出去，不得已想出了此等对策。

他早听见底下的小弟们在讨论哪天要去夜店“干一档子”，说是和里面的内线已经接好了头，要在那里整一次全圆佑，就谎称要进行交易，等着全圆佑和他的小队空手而归。

所以在行动开始前的十五分钟，全圆佑便装赶到，在夜店灯光最瞩目的吧台底下看见李硕珉的时候，脑子里像一架钢琴被猛地打碎，耳朵里一时间只剩下无法被辨识的轰鸣。

该死的。

他们一度是所有人都公认的亲密兄弟。

全圆佑通过警校提前测试那年李硕珉还在上高二，父亲母亲离婚后，母亲才去世不久。

李硕珉放学几乎可以说是从学校一路全速冲刺回来的，还没跑进街道就看见全圆佑站在路口等他。

“哥！祝贺你！”全圆佑似乎早有准备，他扑过去的同时将一条干燥的毛巾覆在对方的后背上，化纤的校服衬衣被汗水染开一片水渍。

全圆佑伸开双臂抱住了他，两个人笑了一会儿又松开，李硕珉却哭了。

“是不是最后一次了？”他问全圆佑，声音颤抖着听不出来语调，只有破碎的词组成一个堪堪完整的句子。

隔年李硕珉从学校里领回来情报科的录取通知书，家里没有人等他。他收拾了自己的行李，并没有像全圆佑一样去了北方，而是跑去了最南边。

他这一走，家里就全空了。

“唔……情，情报……”李硕珉被全圆佑推在夜店卫生间粗糙的墙壁上，灯光明灭间他用嘴巴去找全圆佑的脸，两个人交缠着接吻，半天才找到对方的嘴唇。

全圆佑的动作很凶狠，像一头暴躁的兽，用牙齿使劲撕扯着李硕珉的下唇，李硕珉把写着情报的纸条塞进他口袋里，全圆佑伸手握住。唇齿间交换的东西带了血液味道，李硕珉皱着眉头小声地抱怨，说他像狗，全圆佑笑笑，全然不管，他的手上带着手套，直接伸到衣服里捏住他的腰。

“你来这里干什么？”他的声音低哑得吓人，斥责的同时里带着关心，“这样暴露很危险，我们之间不适合出现这么多巧合。”

手套布料的温度很凉，激得李硕珉打颤又条件反射地往全圆佑怀里钻：“唔……我的上线没有派联系人来，这次的东西很紧急，需要快点传递出来，我听……唔……我听那些马仔们说今天要在夜店给你们点颜色瞧瞧，所以故意……”

干。全圆佑骂了一句，他听说前几天因为两边的清洗他们都有损失，只是没想到就刚巧不巧找到了李硕珉上线的头上：“那，那你也不该……”

他掀起来李硕珉外套里亮色布料的单薄衬衣，领口开了三颗扣子，散的很开，他这会儿接着明灭的灯光看清了，白花花的胸膛让他更加暴戾：“也不该叫其他人看到……”

“那如果不显眼一点，你怎么看得见我。”全圆佑的手还抚在他身上，李硕珉话音刚落就感觉捏着自己的手力气收得更紧。可他还是得意的，笑嘻嘻觉得自己也多少整到了总是严肃的全圆佑，止不住地笑。

“那也不该叫他们看见，把他们，看见的人的眼睛都剜了。”他难得有这样不理智的时刻，李硕珉此刻却无心安抚他，反而闷哼间皱起一张好看的脸。

全圆佑把他的衣服掀开，这才看见他腰背上，一直蔓延到臀部的青紫与红痕，都并非特别重的伤，痊愈之后甚至无法留下痕迹，可还是叫全圆佑看到。

他蹲下来仔细检查李硕珉的身体，恨不得把每个痕迹都影印在脑海里，他没开口问，他又不是不知道那些痕迹是怎么造成的。

全圆佑没说话，李硕珉看他，觉得全圆佑的牙关咬得很紧，腮帮子鼓起来奇异的肌肉形状。

“诶呀，这不是为了拿到情报。”李硕珉开口，嘴唇发干，就着干巴巴地笑，想哭心里却不能，只好把湿漉漉的心情全都掩盖，“别在意，也不是很痛的事，至少……”

全圆佑知道他要说什么，听到的时候还是觉得难过。

“至少他碰我，我住在那个房子里就还有存在的价值。”李硕珉的声音温柔却充满了残酷的温柔，让全圆佑联想到有一次他是在忍不住，偷偷跑去看李硕珉的演出。

他在舞台上独白，自己悄悄推开大厅的门，台上只给了李硕珉一道微弱的光，他推门让门外的光泄进来一些，以另一种方式同样照亮了他的脸。

李硕珉也看到了他，他们两个人短暂，或是长久的对视，在万众瞩目的舞台上和寂静无声的观众席。

他终于向命运屈服，李硕珉的角色呜咽着倒下，头蜷缩进自己的身体里，如同一只翅膀残破的天鹅。

全圆佑后来经常会后悔，半夜突然惊醒、行动危及的时刻、十天半个月等不到李硕珉消息的时刻都会后悔。他和李硕珉的做法极端又没有退路，年纪小的时候以为自己什么都能做到，却没有意识到造成的损伤不但巨大，还永远无法挽回。

现如今所有人都知道他们是关系差到极点的兄弟，这件事起初说出来还没有人相信，大家只知道两个人分别去了不同的学校上学，全圆佑回来的时候已经是小有功绩的警官，却没有跟着他那个总是影子一样黏在他身后的弟弟。

后来李硕珉也回到这里，却是一个话剧演员，只字不提自己的过去和家庭，坊间都在传他被当地暴力团的老大包养，做小蜜，因为这个才和全圆佑决裂的，也有人说还要更早，他们父母离婚时他们哥俩就已经决裂了，而他们整个家庭决裂不因为别的，就是因为四个人都各自心怀鬼胎，是一只再也无法缝合的盘子。

时间不多了，全圆佑又站起来吻他，李硕珉察觉到对方细微的变化，全圆佑的手和胳膊，连脸颊都是滚烫的，像一块猛烈烧起来的炭。

“你太激动了，”李硕珉说，用小腿轻轻触碰他的，脚腕暧昧地勾在小腿肚子上，“哥，你有听我说么？我说你太激动了。”

“我知道。”

“你待会还要去执行任务，这样不好。”

“都怪你刚才告诉我这是空城计，现在我已经不想去做了。”全圆佑声音闷闷的，说成露出疲态这种话整个人的状态刚像想要被抚慰的猫。

猫得顺着毛撸，李硕珉深谙此道，安抚着全圆佑的同时帮他看表，还有一分钟的时候又扯着对方的领口亲他，只是用嘴唇碰他的。

“情报看完或许会有特别大的进展，圆佑哥一定可以的。”李硕珉说话的时候嘴唇没有离开全圆佑的脸颊，带着热气蹭在人中和下巴，他刚刚喝了一杯半金汤力，全圆佑替他仔仔细细地数着呢。这会儿酒味带着果盘里水果的甜香味道。“哥哥哥哥哥哥，”他继续说，声音和呼吸味道一样甜腻，“好想你好想你。”

“就快了，”全圆佑听到他撒娇突然又有了动力，明明李硕珉难得在他面前示弱，自己又得意起来，“再坚持一阵子。”

“可是那个方案，说要直接动手的那个……”

“放心，”全圆佑伸手，找到了刚才李硕珉塞在他口袋里的纸条，“不会让你前功尽弃的。”

全圆佑说到了他的担心之处，李硕珉摁响抽水马桶，把对方推了出去，留在他耳朵边的话咬着牙：“万事小心。”

是母亲的死才让他们决定这样的。

李硕珉清晰的记得，母亲去世的那天一早还在问全圆佑警校考试准备的怎么样了。全圆佑那个时候高二，因为母亲的缘故所以选择了相同的专业，而自己那时候还只是个普通的学生——不过他是戏剧部的王牌，理想的大学专业，自然也是戏剧。

全圆佑躺在自己旁边，昨天晚上他们兄弟以最原始的方式互相抚慰，因为母亲从来不进他们的房间，所以这会脸也贴在他肩膀上，用鼻音嗯了两声，故意紧抱着李硕珉折磨他。

“哥！”母亲上班走得早，离开家之后脚步声慢慢远了，李硕珉才从被窝里伸出来一直闷着的头，刘海都被捂得湿透了，他的头发是自然卷，此时此刻滑稽地飞着，“别拿我开玩笑了！一会儿要去上学了。”

惹得全圆佑只好搂住他的腰，撒一会娇才愿意起来，头发也是支棱起来像鸡窝，两个人面对面彼此嘲笑半天。

他们那时只知道父亲母亲离婚是因为父亲透露了母亲的工作信息，那天得知母亲被报复后才清楚原来爸爸一直是一颗埋在家里的定时炸弹。

他温柔，细心，爱母亲和他们，但他终归源于这个城市最肮脏龌龊的地方，甚至十几年，他在这个家庭里的的付出和真心，都是假的。

他是一只潜伏在皮肤底下最凶猛的寄生虫，连根带肉拔出来，被寄生者必然损失惨重。母亲的死被称作因公殉职，但家庭毁灭的代价却需要他们自己消化。

这只不过是复仇的第一步，全圆佑从警校毕业之后就以优异的成绩进入了行动组，他和李硕珉——虽然父亲母亲只是整个事件中很小的一环，他们两个人也还是案件相关者，多少提供了一些便利。

李硕珉毕业之后被安排进剧团——连学历都是假造的，演技也只是他平时的爱好，这时候刚好狙击了老板的爱好，爱养小演员。

为了投其所好，不知道是上天注定还是其他原因，全圆佑和李硕珉为了保命表面上断绝的兄弟关系，在这个时候真的起上了作用。

全圆佑他们行动组，大家最忌讳提起的就是他和他兄弟李硕珉关系——虽然在外面其他人不怎么提，但警队里很少有人不知道他们两个人之间的联系。

全圆佑和李硕珉太过相像，又完全背道而驰，他们甚至连穿衣风格都差不多，去看过李硕珉话剧的孩子第二天跑回队里说，台上的李硕珉和全队一模一样，刚好被从局长室回来被骂了一顿的全圆佑听见，几天都没有给好脸色。

老板手底下出了人命，这次终于有了详尽的证据。警队对这次抓捕行动胜券在握，当然老板只是这个行动中很小的一环。

李硕珉依旧站在二楼的房间往外看，这次开进来的是警队的车，这还是他第一次见这个院子里开进来除了老板之外的车，三两停在空旷的院子里。

总算有了点人气儿，李硕珉看着车门开了之后下来几组人，全圆佑走在最前面，带着帽子所以看不清脸上的表情。

拽着他的衣领，两个人跌跌撞撞磕碰进衣帽间后全圆佑伸手从里面反锁了门。李硕珉倒退着走，感觉自己的后背有几次都要撞到墙壁或者架子，却始终被全圆佑用手背挡住。

他故意这样做，就为了营造一些两个人相处的时光。

湿吻总是带着血腥味，全圆佑脱了帽子和手套，脑袋和手掌心全是汗，覆在李硕珉的面颊和胸前一片，带着湿意蔓延到背后和脖子。

“哥，哥哥……”不知道是害怕还是高兴，李硕珉欲泣地喊他，声音沙哑又颤抖，“哥哥，我……”

全圆佑一边亲，咬他的嘴唇，说出来的话又兴奋又急切：“我都知道，等会估计是别人来带你走。”

湿漉漉的吻痕一路从唇角爬到下巴：“我马上去找你的上线，没有报告，他应该还活着。在那之前，你什么都不要说。”

李硕珉拥抱着他的双手用了力。

“队里内部的清洗还没结束，你和老板的关系，队里就算抓到你，大部分可能性也不会抓捕。就怕，就怕他们盯上你报私仇。”

“嗯……可是我案底里有记录的，还不少，估计有点难办……”

“他们……他们要是逼得狠了，就交代出你和我的关系，证据，证据你是有的吧……照片，记录什么的……”

没有开灯，借着窗户透进来微弱的灯光，李硕珉看见全圆佑眼睛里的东西，他记忆里很久没有如此清晰看过对方的眼睛了，而此时此刻的眼神，正如那天他们在全圆佑离开家的前一天烧毁照片。

“一张都不留么？”李硕珉一边烧一边哭，抬起朦胧的泪眼问他。全圆佑深沉地看他，没说话，只是无视李硕珉偷偷塞进口袋里的两张照片。

李硕珉听了他的建议突然厉声反驳他：“怎么可能？我疯了？”

外面有人撞门，其他人在外面问全圆佑：“队长！你没事吧？！”

“没事！”全圆佑把手套和帽子重新带上，恶狠狠地瞪着李硕珉。“打我一拳，”他说，“哪里最浮夸就往哪里打。”

李硕珉握紧了拳头，或许是正义和私人情感掺杂着，往全圆佑脸上挥了一拳，立马就红肿起来。有点耳鸣，全圆佑的脑袋还晕晕乎乎的时候就被扯着头发拉去另一方：“他妈的，我怎么可能拖出你？我疯了？”

兄弟两个人咬着牙彼此对望，这会儿他们俩看起来真的像关系不好的亲兄弟了。

“我的上线，现在生死未卜。我们之间的联络人估计已经死了，我现在这条线暂时断了。”李硕珉鲜少有这样强硬的时刻，“如果真的没办法，全圆佑。就算我真的进去，你也得继续给我做警察。”

全圆佑没说话，恶狠狠地看他。

“那些东西，那些照片……你想让那一切都付诸东流吗？”

衣帽间的门被撞开，终于有了其他光源照亮暗处的两个人，三个人举着枪闯进来。

而全圆佑迅速掏出枪套里的枪，从后面抵住了李硕珉的腰，另一只手也摁直他的后背：“走，别说话，出去。”

END.


End file.
